


sunburst

by pgoat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgoat/pseuds/pgoat
Summary: Eyelids pressed to clavicle, he woke in shimmering Rush Valley heat against her.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	sunburst

**Author's Note:**

> _I started writing a bit of Resembool trio slice o’ life and ended up vomiting out this PWP at the end of it. I’ve lopped off the fluff and surgically transplanted the smut to this little ao3 entry here. The operation was a success. I suppose you can think of this as a sequel to my other story. Or an explanation for all those adorable blonde children._
> 
> _I googled a turn of phrase in here, thinking, someone has to have used this before, and I was right. It was actually Wordsworth. Sorry, Wordsworth, but if you’re dead for over a hundred years, your words become fair game to accidentally use in porn. I don’t make the rules!_

Eyelids pressed to clavicle, he woke in shimmering Rush Valley heat against her, perspiration doing its job, making her skin almost clammy as they feigned sleep. If only to avoid a bit longer the fever of the world. But she made them face it. Half-awake Winry smacked her lips once, then groaned and pushed him with great sleepy effort.

“Ugh, Ed, no, get off me. It’s too hot.”

He allowed her to roll him on his side, and so he lay simmering, no longer entwined but with a flat defiant hand on her bare stomach, burning, his face shoved into her neck. As her breathing returned to slow evenness, he pressed his nose against her, that jawbone dip below her ear, and inhaled deeply. Something about her smelled unbelievably good, that scent grounding him through every repair and installation, coming through differently in her hair or skin.

Her scent was new the morning after sex, he thought -- that this was what people were describing when they said ‘musky.’ The thick, sweet aroma filled his head, and he exhaled warmly upon her throat.

“Mmmmmmm,” she moaned negatively.

“Mmmmmmm,” he hummed back pointedly as he kissed her pulse before sucking it sweetly and harshly, then licking the quickly bruising throb. Cooler air touched his face when he inched it back, a reminder of her sweat coating him. “Winry,” he said, pressing his hand down and shifting it to her hip. He was hard as a fucking rock. It was insistent now, his whole body against her, and her blue eyes finally opened a crack.

“But I’m so sweaty,” she almost laughed, which he took as his cue to kiss her, shared stickiness be damned. A stray thought said nothing she could do or be could ever truly gross him out – well, maybe if she tied him to a chair and made him watch helplessly as she downed a carton of milk -- these early-morning thoughts were _weird –_ but that he’d waded through the stink of hundreds of years of slaughter and knowledge and missing history in rapidly congealing blood to be here.

“So?” he said between kisses. “So am I.”

She grinned, her hand coming up to caress his face as she hooked a leg onto his and pulled them closer together. He leaned into her touch, jutting his chin out to show he liked it, to meet her lips again. He didn’t mind making out right after waking; once the spit got flowing like this, it kind of washed away the morning breath. He wondered what sort of awful look mentioning that out loud would get from Winry. Or perhaps she’d be scientific about it, agreeable. You never could fully tell with a gearhead.

A fractal shiver spidered its way down his cheek, all thoughts of that nature leaving his head as she angled her hips to press her hot wetness against his cock, feeling its soft give and every specific outer part through their thin undergarments. They moaned together and it was too much, the heat everywhere; his clothes needed to come off, so he pushed her onto her back, her shoulders immediately straining against his hand, which happened to push her chest out irresistibly. He couldn’t help but press his face between her breasts as he eased himself onto her, his thigh between hers, before rearing up and remembering he wants them both naked.

But she wanted him back to her, telling him with a gentle pull as she shifted, making him fall between her legs. Eager for a rough kiss, he clambered up her body, rolling his hips to shallow fuck his cock into her through their clothes. His thumb on the corner of her mouth forced her lips open wider for his tongue and she panted breathily at the delicious friction on her clit and he tugged the hem of her shirt up to watch her beautiful breasts bounce at every thrust and she pushed his boxers down impatiently, stroking him once to guide him before hooking her panties aside and suddenly he was inside her.

“Oh,” he gasped in surprise.

She shimmied her body down to hook her legs over his hips, pulling herself forward in two thrusts. It forced him back on his knees, and as he clutched her thighs to steady himself, he spotted the container of condoms on the dresser in the corner well out of reach. Raking his eyes down, he took in her face, eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared in a raspy grunt as she drew him in, hips angled up so he could watch himself slide out and in with an audibly wet smack as she slammed into him that he never in his wildest fantasies had imagined would sound so fucking lascivious. That sound alone could fuel his fantasies for another year’s traveling. There was no way he was going to last longer than another minute.

“Um,” he choked out, trying to put a hand at the base of his dick to prevent her fucking him to the hilt and wringing him dry inside her when they hadn’t at all discussed –

“Yeah?” she smiled, tugging at his arm, and he let her because she was going to lead his hand to her breast, and he wanted her to, wanted to bury his face in her chest and suck her nipples in an impulse he, even as a scientist, didn’t ever fully want to explore the origins of, and he realized he was frozen there and she was motionless now, looking at him. “Is something wrong?”

Startled, trying not to look it, he hesitated before saying, “I – should put a condom on?” Somehow it came out as a question.

Gaze impassive then, she said, “If you want to, sure.”

“If I want to,” he slowly repeated.

“That’s what I said,” she declared crossly. She took the moment to kick off of his metal leg, sliding back and off him slickly to remove her panties. A low noise came from his throat as his hand automatically moved to stroke himself in her absence, his dick hotter than the rest of him and tacky from being inside her. She pushed her heels into the mattress on either side of him to rub her clit -- “Or we could just do this” – fast and hard as spike of pleasure hit and the arch of her back rocked the bed. He felt he was locked here despite the out she offered; he could do nothing but stare while she touched herself and the condoms seemed about two million miles away. Willpower about three million miles away, the concept abstract and bordering on the absurd.

At once, he grabbed her waist and slammed back into her. She greeted him with a loud “ _ungh_ ” before their lips met. He swore he knew how to kiss properly, skillfully, not just shove his tongue into her mouth and suck face like his life depended on it, but at present, it _did_ feel like something undeniably important depended on being inside her deeply, in as many ways as he could.

“Shit,” she hissed out when they broke.

She didn’t curse that openly much, ever. Just another weird, secret, slightly incredible thing about sex with Winry. And oh yes, the rhythm _was_ good, fuck yes, “fuck yes,” he realized he was saying as she laughed completely breathlessly.

“Not gonna get ‘em?” The words came out vibratory as her hand sped up jerkily

“Should I?”

She opened her mouth, he fought the nonsensical urge to reach in and pet her tongue, and she came, every muscle tightening for exquisite seconds in a swell of hoarse cries. He gripped her thighs to his sides, driving into her through the contractions of her orgasm, watching her wet clit slam the base of his dick on the downthrust. Words escaped his mouth unknown before they hit air and mingled with her little shouts.

“Ohhh _hh_ – _fuck_ , _Win. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ A note of pitifully naked need frayed into his voice. He wanted to shut himself up but she seemed to draw the chant out of him, feeding on it. She let out a high throaty noise he could feel as vibration, ribs in her shining chest, and she stared. Despite their position, he blushed. Her panting shallowed and she was so tight, tighter than before around him – “fuck, _fuck,”_ he let out, voice breaking on the second, her immediate whimper of a moan telling whatever part of his brain still processing that she was hearing him, seeing him like this. Watching him fuck her. His blush set in deeper and he closed his eyes. If his soul was going to come out of his mouth like this, the least she could do is open hers and take it.

Her short nails scraped his back when he leaned forward, leaving cool traces that caught the air. Practically sliding on his chest, she worked her hips beneath him as he kissed her, tongues artlessly crashing together, the hard in the soft, more about contact than creativity.

“Give it to me,” he imagined her saying. No, she had said it, whispered against their lips. Then she said it again louder.

A warning golden frisson ran up his body like a fan. “I want to,” he mumbled.

“What do you want _– oh –_ to do, Ed?” she said, voice playful but taut. He couldn’t take her teasing, not now.

“Winry, I – _ngh. Come. Want to,”_ he grated out.

“Where?” she asked sincerely. A wave of alarm hit him, condoms in periphery, but he bit his lip, too far gone, and blurted out –

“In you.”

With the thought unbidden, pleasure mounted rapidly, urging him thrusting ever forward towards a core he couldn’t reach. He tried to prepare himself to pull out and come all over the bed if he had to.

But Winry raised herself slightly, suddenly, on an elbow, the other hand going straight to his ass and squeezing. To his collarbone, she said “please,” then put her lips on the screw there and sucked hard.

A vulgar noise flew from his throat as he lost it, crushing her face against him as he pounded it into her, his hand gripping the back of her wet head.

Beneath him, she shuddered in a laugh of pure when he released her gently, stickily to the pillows. Grimacing a little, he pulled out, making her hum a discordant note and roll her hips lazily at him for the loss. He should get them a towel, he figured, slumping next to her -- multiple towels -- though it was so humid, perhaps it didn’t matter. How were the walls not dripping?

He could get up to open the window.

Or maybe they should talk about what they just did.

“Mrrrf,” she said, her forearm cast over one eye. The back of her other hand hit his, so he relaxed it, allowing her to softly link their knuckles. Winry smiled serenely, looking the exact opposite of worried. Immediately, the air seemed to become a thick, blankety force pressing him deeply into the mattress, and he felt it too, bone-deep satisfaction. That was a rare feeling in the world, certainly worthy of further research. When they both woke up again, he decided, they’d have to discuss first, then make a plan to see if they could replicate their findings as many times as possible.


End file.
